Viqi Shesh
Viqi Shesh war die Senatorin von Kuat in den Tagen des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges. Aus einer Unterstützerin der Jedi und der Neuen Republik wurde später eine Verräterin, die sich auf die Seiten der Yuuzhan Vong schlug. Biografie Frühe Jahre Viqi wurde als Mitglied der Kuati-Königsfamilie geboren. Der Tod von Kuat von Kuat sorgte für einen Statusverlust der Shesh-Familie und sie arbeiteten schließlich im Geheimen mit der Neuen Republik zusammen, da Kuat immer noch in imperialer Hand war. Mit der Eroberung von Kuat durch Admiral Ackbar erhielt die Familie ihren alten Status zurück und machte Milliarden mit neuen Aufträgen von der Republik. Nachdem sie anfangs im Marketing arbeitete, bezahlte sie schließlich einige Jahre vor Beginn des Yuuzhan Vong Krieges mit dem Familienvermögen einen Wahlkampf, den sie gewann und zur neuen Senatorin wurde. Während ihrer Zeit als Senator war ihr Gesicht durch Medienberichte teilweise bekannter als das des Staatschefs selbst und es entstanden zahlreiche Gerüchte um sie. Viqi nutzte die Position ihres Heimatplaneten, um ein Mitglied des Beirates zu werden. Beginn der Invasion Vier Jahre nachdem Viqi ihren Senatsposten antrat, drangen die Yuuzhan Vong in die Galaxis ein. Sowohl Ithor als auch Dantooine fielen an die Invasoren und bei einer Sitzung des Senates beschwerte sich Bel-dar Nolek darüber, dass seine Heimatwelt Obroa-skai nicht genügend verteidigt wurde, als die Vong sie angriffen. Viqi meldete sich zu Wort und führte aus, dass die Flotten der Neuen Republik versuchten, die Vong im Mittleren und Äußeren Rand zu halten. Nolek verlangte nun, dass man die Yuuzhan Vong darum bitten solle, zumindest Bibliothekaren den Zugang zu gewähren, was Viqi jedoch ablehnte. Nolek rechnete nun den Jedi und Traest Kre'fey, einem Admiral, die Schuld am Krieg zu und verlangte, dass die Jedi und alle, die sie unterstützten, nicht mehr an den Verhandlungen mit den Yuuzhan Vong teilnehmen sollten. Viqi erklärte daraufhin, dass Nolek weder Politiker noch Militärstratege sei und stellte sich hinter die Jedi, denn, so erklärte sie, wenn man die Jedi schwäche, würde die Neue Republik ebenfalls geschwächt werden. Einige Zeit darauf war Viqi als Mitglied des Rates für Sicherheit und Geheimdienst mit Porolo Miatamia und einigen anderen Senatoren bei der Befragung der Agentin Belindi Kalenda anwesend, die von der Überläuferin Elan berichtete. Außerdem kamen Viqi, die Senatoren und die Jedi auf die Friedensbrigade zu sprechen, einer Organisation, die eine Unruhe gegen die Jedi schürte. Viqi verlangte vom Gemeindienst, dass die Brigade im Auge behalten werden solle. Viqi interessierte sich dafür, warum Elan ausgerechnet übergelaufen war, woraufhin erklärt wurde, dass die Weltschiffe von Krankheiten befalllen waren. Außerdem wünsche sie ein Treffen mit den Jedi, welches ihr von Luke Skywalker gewährt wurde. Viqi erkundigte sich noch, wo der nächste Angriff stattfinden sollte - es war Ord Mantell. Elan erwies sich jedoch als eine Attentäterin der Vong und wurde getötet, bevor sie ihren Anschlag, die Vernichtung der Jedi, ausführen konnte. Arbeit mit der Admiralität Als Mitglied des Rates wurde Viqi von Commodore Brand gebeten, Golga Besadii Fir, dem Botschafter des Hutt-Raumes, zu besuchen. Der Hutt-Raum hatte ein Bündnis mit den Yuuzhan Vong geschlossen und Golga befand sich gerade im Aufbruch. Nachdem man sie vorließ, erklärte sie, dass die Gewürzlieferungen der Hutts nach Tynna eingestellt wurde und äußerte eine Vermutung des Geheimdienstes, dies sei ein indirektes Zeichen der Hutts, dass Tyanna das nächste Ziel der Vong sei. Als Golga erklärte, er spreche nicht für die Anführerin des Raumes verlangte Viqi nur, dass er zuhörte. Sie führte weiter aus, dass die Lieferungen an Corellia und Bothawui ebenfalls eingestellt würden und wollte wissen, ob dies nun ebenfalls ein Zeichen von Borga war oder eine Falle der Vong. Die Flotte der Neuen Republik war zu weit verteilt, um all diese Welten zu schützen, weshalb sie sich erkundigte, wohin man Schiffe zur Verteidigung entsenden sollte. Nachdem Golga ihr nun bestätigte, dass er nicht wisse, wo die Vong als nächstes angriffen und die Hutts auch nicht für die Republik Partei ergreifen würden, sagte Viqi, er solle Borga eine Botschaft überbringen. Ein Angriff auf Corellia kam der Neuen Republik sehr entgegen, denn dort befand sich ein "hübsches großes Spielzeug", welches für die Vong großen Ärger bedeuten würde. Dies waren bedeutende Geheimdienstinformationen, die Golga sofort erkannte. Nachdem er bezweifelte, dass es sich um korrekte Infos handelte, meinte Viqi nur, er solle glauben, was er wolle. Er war davon überrascht über ihren Besuch, woraufhin sie sagte: Anschließend verließ sie ihn und bei einer Ratssitzung des Inneren Rates wurde schließlich, dank Viqis Stimme, beschlossen, Bothawui besser zu verteidigen als Corellia - was genau der Plan der Flottenführung war, da Admiral Sovv und einige andere Kommandanten den Vong mit der Centerpoint-Station und einer Flotte des Hapes-Konsortiums eine Falle stellen wollten. Entgegen der Erwartungen des Geheimdienstes griffen die Vong Fondor an. Die Flotte des Konsortiums wurde vernichtet und Viqi musste vor dem Gericht nun erklären, wie es zu dem Vorfall kam. Unterstützt von drei Anwälten wurde sie wegen des Vorfalls befragt und traf sich anschließend mit Petric Cuf, dem Vong Nom Anor in einer Ooglith-Maske. Shesh erklärte sich bereit, die Neue Republik zu verraten und die Yuuzhan Vong zu unterstützen. Korruptionsvorwürfe Aufgrund der zahlreichen Flüchtlinge vor den Vong wurde im Senat die Organisation SELCORE gegründet, um sich den Angelegenheiten der Flüchtlinge anzunehmen. Viqi war die Leiterin der Organisation und der Planet Duro wurde von ihr als Flüchtlingslager ausgewählt. Leia Organa Solo leitete die Siedlung Gateway während ihrer Ehemann eine weitere Siedlung leitete. Viqi beauftragte die Firma CorDuro mit der Belieferung der Siedlungen, dennoch zweigte die Firma vielen für die Vong ab und unterschlug die Waren, alles auf Viqis Anweisung. In ihrer Position als Leiterin von SELCORE wurde sie von Jaina und Jacen Solo angerufen, die sie baten ihre Mutter auf Coruscant ausfindig zu machen. Viqi sagte den Jedi, dass sie froh sei, sie gesund zu sehen, allerdings war die Verbindung ihrer Meinung nach zu wichtig für ein solches Gespräch und sie unterbrach den Kontakt, obwohl die Jedi eine Stunde gebraucht hatten, um mit Viqi Kontakt aufzunehmen. Nach dem Gespräch nahm sie über einen Villip Kontakt mit Tsavong Lah, dem Kriegsmeister der Vong, auf. Sie bedankte sich bei ihm, dass er ihrem Angebot für offene Verhandlungen zugestimmt hatte und begann mit einem Bericht. Sie erzählte ihn von den Welten, aus denen die Neue Republik sich zurückgezogen hatte und, dass ihre Agenten nach Centerpoint geschickt werden würden, um die Station zu sabotieren. Außerdem bedankte sie sich für die Ooglith-Maske und berichtete ihm, dass ein Jedi sich auf Duro aufhielt, welchen er für seine Pläne nutzen könne. Auch kam sie mehrere Male auf das Wort Frieden zu sprechen, welches Lah nicht verstand. Viqi wurde vom Hutt Randa kontaktiert, der sie von einem Spion der Vong unterrichtete. Viqi erkundigte sich, ob er ihn identifiziert hätte, was Randa jedoch verneinte, woraufhin sie ihn zu Leia Organa Solo schickte. Anschließend redete sie wiederum mit Tsavong Lah, dem sie mitteilte, dass Randa den Spion nicht identifizieren konnte, trotzdem verschwieg sie ihm, dass Centerpoint funktionsunfähig geworden war, da die Vong nun Coruscant angreifen würden - und das entsprach ihren Plänen vollkommen. Während nun die Vong Duro angriffen residierte Viqi weiterhin auf Coruscant und krümmte keinen Finger und der Planet fiel als eine der ersten Kernwelten an die Vong. Leia Organa Solo hatte nach dem Fall von Duro Beweise für Viqis Korruption gefunden und wollte diese einem Ausschuss vorlegen, weshalb Viqi einen Auftragskiller entsandte, um die Jedi zu töten. In der Annahme, dass Organa Solo gestorben sei, kam sie nicht zur Annhörung des Ausschusses, da sie sich auf ein Votum für die Auslieferung von Jedi vorbereitete. Als sie nun während eines Treffens erfuhr, dass Organa Solo lebte und ihre Beweise vorlegte, rief sie sofort im Senat an. Auf ihre Bitte hin wurde die Angelegenheit vertagt, allerdings setzte man ihre Mitgliedschaft im Senat aus. Die Anklage wurde jedoch fallengelassen, da der Stabschef des Ausschusses Pomt tot mit einer Aussage, in der er die Verantwortung für CorDuro und den Mordanschlag auf Organa Solo übernahm, aufgefunden wurde. Zwar konnte es nicht bewiesen werden, dennoch wurde vermutet, dass Viqi für diesen Vorfall verantwortlich war. Zwar konnte ihr es nicht nachgewiesen werden, aber es gab auch Vermutungen, dass die Firma Kuat Photonics Sklaven von Kuat nach Ylesia transportierte. Viqis Name stand zwar nicht auf der Eigentümerliste, dennoch wurde vermutet, dass sie die Sklaven über einen Decknamen zu den Vong schickte. Das Ultimatum Während der Krieg nun voranschritt, stellte Nom Anor der Neuen Republik im Namen von Tsavong Lah ein Ultimatum. Der Planet Talfaglio wurde von einer Flotte der Vong blockiert, bis die Neue Republik die Jedi auslieferten. Im NRMAK, eines Komitees, gab es wegen des Ultimatums ein Treffen mit Leia Organa Solo, sowie deren Sohn Jacen. Viqi zeigte eine Darstellung des corellianischen Sektors, in dem sowohl Flotten der Vong als auch der Republik stationiert waren. Sie erläuterte, dass ein Abzug von Schiffen zu einer Eroberung unbewachter Systeme führen würde; als Jacen Solo den Vorschlag machte, man solle drei Sternzerstörer beauftragen, sich durch einige Routen über den Tiefkern ins System zu schleichen. Viqi fragte lediglich darauf, wo man denn drei Sternzerstörer herbekommen solle oder, ob die Welt der "Unfähigkeit der Jedi" geopfert werden solle. Es begann eine hitzige Diskussion, die jedoch von Organa Solo, die ein Lichtschwert aktivierte, unterbrochen wurde. Organa Solo bat um eine Abstimmung, Viqi entgegnete jedoch, dass dann sie und ihr Sohn ihre Jedi-Fähgikeiten zur Manipulation einsetzen würden. Dieser Scherz rief einiges Gelächter hervor. Fey'lya sprach ein Machtwort und General Bel Iblis wurde mit der Begutachtung der Pläne beauftragt, gleichzeitig erklärte er, dass jede Drohung die Neue Republik und die Jedi mehr aneinander binden würde. Senator Jia war der Meinung, dass eine Rettung der Geiseln dies zusätzlich unterstreichen würde, woraufhin Viqi nur erwiderte, dass die Opferung dies ebenfalls tun würde. Ihrer Meinung nach war ein Konsens gefunden, woraufhin Organa Solo wütend den Senat verließ. Nach der Sitzung nahm sie über ihren Villip Kontakt mit Tsavong Lah auf, bei dem auch Anor, als Cruf getarnt, teilnahm. Viqi erläuterte Jacens Plan, um Talfgaglio zu Erobern und, dass ihnen noch zwei Wochen bis zum Gegenschlag blieben. Anschließend berichtete sie, dass Fey'lya um einen weiteren Gesandten gebeten hatte, und sie die üblichen Gelder benötigte; danach unterbrach Lah die Verbindung. Gemeinsam mit Fyor Rodan von Commenor begleitete Viqi Fey'lya zur Besprechung mit Nom Anor, der von Lah als Vertreter entsandt worden war. Nachdem Fey'lya eine Erklärung wegen der Blockade forderte, brach eine Unruhe aus, die Viqi jedoch unterbrechen konnte. Während nun Anor und Fey'lya miteinander sprachen, ging Viqi dazwischen, um für den Staatschef zu sprechen, so kannten ihrer Meinung nach die Vong die Beziehung zwischen den Jedi und der Neuen Republik nicht. Fey'lya wies sie daraufhin zurecht, sie sprach nicht für den Staatschef der Neuen Republik. Viqi nahm wieder Kontakt mit Tsavong Lah auf und erklärte ihm, dass das Gespräch nicht erfolgreich war und sie sich die ganze Zeit bemüht hatte, die Situation um Borsk zu kläre, hatte jedoch nicht genügend Stimmen für einen Misstrauensantrag, war jedoch überzeugt, dass sie im Falle seines Todes zur Staatschefin gewählt werden würde. Lah riet ihr, es auch zu tun, doch sie sagte, dass sie, wenn sie ihn umbrächte, in eine "Rehabilitierungseinrichtung" käme und so auf keinen Fall Staatschefin würde. Sie widersetzte sich Lah, der offen mit dem Gedanken spielte, sie zu verraten, wenn sie sich ihm widersetzte. Viqi blieb standhaft und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er aus Informationen über die Ratssitzungen verzichten müsse. Lah stellte ihr daraufhin Bjork Umi zur Verfügung, dem sie nur Zeit und Ort für Fey'lyas Mord nennen sollte. Ein anderes Attentat auf Fey'lya scheiterte jedoch und Anor wurde vom Senat erneut empfangen. Das Ultimatum für die Auslieferung der Jedi war verlängert worden, was Viqi und zahlreiche andere Senatoren überraschte. Sie meldete sich zu Wort und fragte Anor, wieso er "dieses plötzliche schlechte Gewissen" hätte. Anor berichtete daraufhin, dass siebzehn Jedi den Vong von einem "besorgtem Bürger" übergeben worden waren. Dies verblüffte Viqi und die anderen Senatoren noch mehr und Anor las eine Liste der Jedi vor und erklärte, dass alle zehn Tage die gleiche Anzahl geschickt werden solle, dann blieb Talfaglio verschont. Gerade als Viqi auf Toilette gehen wollte, ließ Fey'lya mithilfe von Wedge Antilles und Bel Iblis eine Bombe platzen, ein Attentat der Vong gegen ihn war gescheitert. Fey'lya fragte sie, ob sie ihren Fehler eingesehen hätte. Viqi war klar, dass Fey'lya ihre Intrigen nicht aufgedeckt hatte und sagte, dass sie ihren Fehler eingesehen hatte; den Vong dürfte man nicht trauen. Am Boden In der Schlacht von Talfaglio wurde die Blockade von den Jedi mit der Hilfe von Bel Iblis und Antilles und neuer Technologie gebrochen und die Flotte der Vong vernichtet. Viqi forderte nun im Senat die Entwaffnung der Jedi und behauptete, dass Bel Iblis und Antilles von den Jedi manipuliert worden seien. Sie schlug eine Resolution vor und verlangte erneut, dass die Jedi die Waffen niederlegen sollten. Fey'lya wies sie zurecht und zeigte ihr Holos einiger bedeutender Kommandeure, wie zum Beispiel Bel Iblis, General Rieekan und einiger anderer. Sie forderten eine Koordination mit den Jedi, woraufhin Viqi ihren Resolutionsantrag zurückzog. Schließlich wurde sie vollends ihres Amtes enthoben. Um einige Sensikäfer in die Wohnung der Solos im Eastwood-Regierungsviertel zu schmuggeln, tauschte Viqi mit ihrer Assistentin die Kleidung, um zum einen Jedi abzuschütteln und zum anderen, um den Solos nicht aufzufallen. Als Bürokratin verkleidet tat sie so, als wäre sie ihre Flimsiplast-Dokumente vertieft und die Solos durchschauten ihre Tarnung nicht. Ihr gelang es, den Sensikäfer den Solos unterzuschmuggeln, wurde jedoch, als sie sich abwenden wollte, von einem Noghri angestoßen. Ihre Dokumente verteilten sich über den ganzen Boden und einer der Noghri half ihr, diese aufzuheben. Nachdem Han sie fragte, ob sie noch kurz mit hinein kommen wollte, murmelte sie etwas und verschwand, der Käfer war platziert. Ohne eine Verkleidung ging Viqi mit einigen Yuuzhan Vong Kriegern in die Wohnung der Solos, um den kleinen Ben Skywalker zu entführen, damit die Jedi abgelenkt wurden. Sie wollte nun offenen Verrat üben und hatte bereits Daten über die Schwerkraftprojektoren der Mon Mothma als auch welche über Schattenbomben der Jedi. Zu ihrer Überraschung wurde ihr der Zugang in die Wohnung jedoch nicht versperrt, sondern sie konnte einfach durchgehen und wurde von C-3PO bereits erwartet, was sie sehr überraschte. 3PO wollte ihre als auch die Bestellung ihrer "Begleiter" entgegennehmen, als Noghri auftauchten und auf die Krieger schossen. Viqi gelang gerade noch die Flucht in ihren Hoverschlitten, sie war aufgeflogen. Während nun die Yuuzhan Vong mit einem Angriff auf Coruscant anfingen, machte Viqi einen zweiten Entführungsversuch. Mit einer Ooglith-Maske sowie einem Yuuzhan-Vong-Käfer, der ihre Stimme veränderte, engagierte sie den jungen Dab Hantaq, den sie mithilfe einiger Operationen das Aussehen von Anakin Solo verpasste. Seine Mithilfe sicherte sie sich, indem sie seine Mutter und seine Schwestern auf ihre private Jacht brachte. Indem sie sich nun als Welde Kehter, der Ehefrau von Ran Kehter, eines alten Freundes von Han Solo, ausgab, versuchte sie, den kleinen Ben zu entführen. Sie gab vor, mit dem Millennium Falken von Coruscant fliehen zu wollen. Sie tötete, als ein Thermaldetonator für Ablenkung sorgte, einen der Noghri-Leibwächter der Familie Solo, wurde dann jedoch enttarnt. Leia erkannte Viqi sofort, die ein Messer auf den kleinen Ben warf. Leia wehrte das Messer ab und Viqi floh auf die Wicked Pleasure, ihrer Jacht. Leia folgte ihr, konnte sie jedoch nicht mehr erwischen und verletzt sie mit ihrem Lichtschwert. Da Ben und 3PO aus Versehen auf das Flüchtlingsschiff Byrt gelandet waren, folgten Viqi und die sie begleitenden Yuuzhan Vong den beiden auf das Schiff. Gerade als ein Yuuzhan-Vong-Hunter-Droide erschient, hatte Viqi Ben gefunden. Sie zog sich jedoch aufgrund des YVH zu den Rettungskapseln zurück und ihr gelang es nicht, das Baby zu entführen, da 3PO es rechtzeitig versteckt hatte. Ende Nachdem Coruscant nun an die Yuuzhan Vong gefallen war, wurde Viqi auf das Weltschiff der Domäne Dal, Tsavong Lahs Flaggschiff, gebracht und stundenlang verhört, da ihr letzter Auftrag, Bens Entführung, nicht geglückt war. Ohne einen einzigen Verbündeten wurde sie Tsavong Lah vorgeführt, um zum Tode durch den Krieger Denua Ku verurteilt zu werden. Ihr Körper sollte anschließend auf den Müll geworfen werden, da Lah für sie fkeine Verwendung mehr sah. Viqi erklärte Lah, dass sie einige Dinge herausgefunden habe, die nur sie und er wissen dürften, weshalb Lah die Wachen hinausschickte. Viqi erklärte ihm, dass die Priester und die Gestalter gegen ihn intrigierten und sein Armimplantat so manipuliert hätten, dass er es abstieß, was eine Schande für einen Krieger bedeutete. Diese Intrige gegen ihn war zwar nur das Produkt ihrer Phantasie, doch Lah glaubte ihr und wies ihr eine Aufgabe zu. Der einzige Gedanke, der durch den Kopf schoss, als die Wachen sie abführten war: Ich lebe noch. In ihrer neuen Aufgabe war sie für den Vong-Agenten Tam Elgrin zuständig, den sie eine halbe Stunde pro Tag instruierte. Sie erteilte ihm nun den Auftrag, die Jedi Danni Quee heranmachen, um Informationen über die von Quee entwickelten Waffen zu erhalten, und Aufnahmegeräte sowie die Empfänger in verschiedenen Zimmern zu installieren, damit die Geheimdienstleiterin Iella Wessiri Antilles verwirrt wurde. Anschließend stülpte sie ihren Villip um und besichtete unter der Aufsicht von Denua Ku verschiedene Fabriken der Vong. Glücklicherweise fand die Gestalterin Nen Yim jedoch heraus, dass es wirklich eine Verschwörung gegen Tsavong Lah gab. Gleichzeitig fand Tam, bevor er ausgeschaltet wurde, heraus, dass Danni Quee eine Waffe entwickelte. Bei einem Treffen zwischen ihr, Lah und Maal Lah erklärte sie, dass nur Danni Quee in der Lage sei, eine Waffe aus Vong- und Republik-Technologie zu entwickeln, woraufhin Lah sie zurückwies, denn die Vong würden keine "Technologie" benutzen. Tsavong Lah beauftragte nun seinen Vater Czulkang Lah mit der Zerstörung dieser Waffe bei Borleias. Nachdem Lah die Verschwörer mit einem Rancor exekutiert hatte, rief er Viqi zu sich. Sie lächelte künstlich, als Lah sich bei ihr bedankte und ihr gratulierte. Viqi war überrascht, dass es wirklich eine Verschwörung gegen Lah gab und gab vor, sich darüber zu freuen, ihm zu Diensten sein zu dürfen, obwohl das echte Komplott ihre Pläne umgeworfen hatte. Anschließend schickte Lah sie mit Denua Ku sowie einigen anderen Kriegern in die unteren Ebenenvon Coruscant, um nach einigen Jedi zu suchen. In den unteren Ebenen fanden Viqi und die Vong eine zerstörte Brücke als auch einen Menschen, der ihr eine Fernbedienung für die Hässliche Wahrheit gab, die sie in ihrem Halsausschnitt versteckte. Denua Ku brach dem jungen Mann derweil das Genick. In einer Sofafabrik kam es zu einer Konfrontation mit Jedi und Viqi entschloss sich zu fliehen, woraufhin sie etwa vier Stockwerke entfernt auf eine Gruppe Kannibalen traf. Als Lord Nyax, ein dunkler Jedi auftauchte, konnte sie sich in einen Schacht flüchten, wo sie die Hässliche Wahrheit, ein Fluchtschiff fand. Das erste, was sie nun tat war von den Rationen zu essen, um den Hunger zu bekämpfen. Es zeigte sich jedoch, dass der Fluchttunnel der Hässlichen Wahrheit verstopft war, weshalb Viqi Coruscant nicht verlassen konnte. Trotzdem arbeitete sie immer wieder an dem Fluchttunnel, bis Denua Ku auftauchte. Er hatte sie verfolgt und Viqi belog ihn, dass sie ihn beim Kampf gegen Nyax verloren habe. Anschließend nahm er sie mit, damit sie bei der Vernichtung des dunklen Jedi half. Die Vong wurden jedoch von Nyax niedergemetzelt und auch die Hilfe von Jedi unter der Führung von Luke Skywalker konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Viqi entschloss sich zu fliehen und stolperte jedoch über die Rüstung zweier Republik-Agenten, die in einer Vong-Rüstung getarnt waren. Viqi verlor ihre Fernbedienung an die Mitglieder der Sondereinheit Gespenster. Zwar wurde sie von den Gespenstern gefesselt, dennoch gelang ihr die Flucht zurück zur Hässliche Wahrheit, während Nyax vernichtet wurde. Bei ihrer Ankunft war die Hässliche Wahrheit verschwunden und sie fand eine Nachricht der Gespenster, die ihr mit der Flucht zuvorgekommen waren, als auch einige Rationen: Viqi fing nun an zu weinen, bis die Hässliche Wahrheit mit Luke und Mara Jade Skywalker auftauchte. Viqi schwor sich nach ihrer Bitte, dass sie sich rächen wollte, als Denua Ku auftauchte. Er bezichtigte sie, gelogen zu haben und wollte sie töten, doch mit ihren letzten Worten stürzte Viqi sich aus einem Fenster und starb. Da sie sich selbst umbrachte, musste Thrackan Sal-Solo zum Präsidenten der Friedensbrigade ernannt werden, denn ursprünglich sollte Viqi jenen Posten übernehmen. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Viqi war eine äußerst schöne Frau, deren Alter sich nur schätzen ließ. Sie hatte eine honigsüße Stimme und lange schwarze Haare, sowie eine hohe Stirn und ein hervorstehendes Kinn. Sie nutzte ihr Aussehen, um genau das zu erreichen, was sie wollte. Sie war intrigant, habgierig und zu allem bereit, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Auch fühlte sie sich von mächtigen Männern wie Staatschef Fey'lya angezogen, was bei den Kuati als Unsitte galt, da reiche Kuati sich niederrangige Sklaven kauften. Im Falle von Unstreitigkeiten im Senat war Viqi häufig die Vermittlerin, da sie beide Seiten eines Konfliktes sah und dementsprechend Lösungsvorschläge machte. Trotzdem war sie eitel und immer auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Hinter den Kulissen *Viqi wurde für Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter entworfen. *Viqis Bösewichtposition in Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter ist in etwa mit der von Borsk Fey'lya in der Thrawn-Trilogie zu vergleichen, doch im Gegensatz zu Viqi beging Fey'lya nie Verrat. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die schwarze Flut *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Untergang *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Planet der Verlorenen *''Genesung'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Verheißung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rebellenträume *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstand der Rebellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wege des Schicksals *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Kuati Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Senatoren der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Yuuzhan-Vong-Kollaborateure Kategorie:Legends cs:Viqi Shesh en:Viqi Shesh es:Viqi Shesh